


My first ugly story no one cares about (SOFT VORE WARNING)

by pieceoffontcestshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fontcest, M/M, Soft Vore, Undertail, Vore, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceoffontcestshit/pseuds/pieceoffontcestshit
Summary: I'm just experimenting. And to be honest, I'm just making this story up as I go, so I currently have nothing for the description xdddd irony is funny.





	

Sans was feeling pretty down today.

He wasn't sure why either. All he was doing was sitting in his bed. He didn't feel so good. So... Bored.

He didn't have anything to do. He started to fiddle with his button on his shirt. He was currently wearing a pair of Pjs, and he was planning on going to sleep, but he didn't feel like sleeping. 'Why did I even dress up to sleep?' he thought. The small, poor skeleton rolled around in his bed, trying to think of what to do right there, right then. He yawned. "Finally." He whispered. He slightly closed his eyes.

Sans began to slowly fall asleep.

...

**Rustle.**

Sans opened his eyes. It was Papyrus. He walked over to the bed and shuffled himself into the covers with Sans. "Hey bro." Sans pushed him. "Get out Paps!" Sans tried to push Papyrus, but instead of moving him, Papyrus grabbed Sans and held him tightly in his arms. He let out a small laugh. "You're so cute. Trying to push me off the bed." Papyrus sighed. Sans settled down. He was warm and comfortable. Being held by Papyrus is like being held by a giant, warm blanket. Papyrus was still holding him while he laid down on the bed on his back. Sans was so cozy that he didn't want to move anymore.

Sans was falling asleep again. 'Finally. Again. I can fall asleep.'

He felt something wet slide against his head. "Papy?" Sans shuffled a bit. "What are you doing?" Papyrus was licking the back of his head. "You taste so nice." Papyrus kept licking him. Sans began to feel uncomfortable. "Papyrus, please stop." He didn't stop. "Papyrus? Please?" Papyrus quickly stopped after the second time. He heard Papyrus deeply sigh. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. And I guess it would be wrong to do it before I even ask you if I can." Sans was confused now. What was he talking about? Definitely not sex. He wouldn't do that to him. "What do you mean, Papyrus?" He began to feel hot and uncomfortable.

"I kind of want to say what I want to do, but... It's too weird."

"Well... You can tell me want you want to do."

"Are you sure? I bet you're gonna freak out."

"Nah... Kind of."

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"..."

"Please?"

"Okay. I won't freak out. Promise."

Papyrus took a deep breath. "Sans, I... I want to swallow you up." Sans' eyes shot open. He began to sweat. "Uhhuh-" Sans struggled around in Papyrus' arms. "Oh... O-oh god. It's okay, I get it. It's fine. I'm sorry for even asking. I knew you wouldn't. I'm sorry." Papyrus stumbled over his words. He let go of Sans and placed him on the bed. "I'll leave. Okay, sorry for making you uncomfortable." And he walked out the door. Sans was left speechless.

Sans laid down on his bed and tired to sort out the events that had just happened. 'Why did Papyrus want to do that?' He asked himself over and over again. He felt so bad for him. He walked out of the room without question, because he knows that Sans would never say yes. And because Sans hesitated to say an answer, Papyrus remotely thought that he would say no. Not that he would say yes...

Sans kept thinking about it, and thought that maybe the best thing to do is go to his room and talk to him. He didn't know why he wanted to, but he just felt like he needed to comfort him. Because he is his brother and that's what brothers are suppose to do.

He tiptoed to Papyrus' room, trying not to make any noise. He opened the door slowly and found Papyrus sitting on his bed, with his hands covering his face. Sans walked over to Papyrus and sat next to him.

They said nothing to each other for a long time.

"S-sorry." Sans said.

"It's alright." Said Papyrus.

Sans could hear Papyrus breathing deeply. I guess he was trying to not get embarrassed again.

"Calm down Paps, you don't have to worry so much. I'm not angry with you." Papyrus shifted his hands away from his face. "Y-yeah... Sure." His face was bright orange. Sans looked at his face. He looks so disappointed. "No! I'm being serious. You don't have to be sorry. I understand. You like other things. A-and you're into that... Stuff. Everyone is different Pap. It's okay." Sans hugged Papyrus and tried to comfort him.

They took deep breaths.

"Papyrus?"..."Yeah?" Sans let go of Papyrus. "You- You can eat me if you want." Papyrus shuddered. "Wh- Really?" Sans nodded.

Papyrus' eyes widened "I love you so much Sans!" Papyrus picked Sans up and laid him down on the bed. He gave him a kiss on the check. Sans giggled. "I love you too Paps!" Even though Sans was scared, he knew Papyrus would be extra careful with him. "Is this gonna kill me Papyrus?" Sans asked. "Oh no, I would never kill you. I promise you'll be completely fine." Papyrus licked his head again.

"You've always tasted so good. You're so soft and small. Cute." Papyrus' tongue was so warm. Sans felt so calm in this situation. Being licked like this wasn't that bad. He closed his eyes and let himself be licked.

"Okay, well, I've had enough fun. Let's cut to the chase." Papyrus opened his mouth. Sans stared into Papyrus' throat. He could feel Pap's hot breath on his face. Sans pushed his head inside, welcoming him with more saliva and warmth. "Mm." Sans was slightly enjoying himself more and more. After a while, Sans' head was completely emerged inside of Papyrus' throat. Papyrus took a couple of gulps. Sans kept sliding down, slowly, so slimey. He felt his legs getting lifted up in the air, probably so it would make it easier for him to slip in.

Sans was almost completely gone. The only thing left were his legs, which were pretty easy for Papyrus to swallow down. Papyrus had Sans' feet hanging out of his mouth. He slipped his shoes off and swallowed the very last bit of Sans. Feeling the last of Sans slip slowly down his throat felt so satisfying to do. He was finally finished.

Sans slipped into Papyrus' belly. He slipped around for a bit and curled up comfortably. Papyrus rubbed his tummy. It hurt a bit, but he knew he'd get use to it in a bit. He laid down on his bed and turned on his side, so his belly wouldn't weigh him down. It grumbled and gurgled loudly and happily.

Sans was tired and sleepy now. A nice, warm, soft, cozy place was sure to make him fall asleep. "Papyrus? Would it be okay if I slept in here?" Papyrus agreed to let him out in the morning.

Sans fell asleep, warm and happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowow, This turned out a lot better then I thought it would. Goodnight holy fuck, it's 10:15 PM, it's goddamn late.


End file.
